Can't hold our bad luck
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Oikawa a des pouvoirs, Kuroo finit tranformé en chat et Daishou se confesse sans le vouloir. La routine, quoi. KuroShou & Magic!UA


**Note d'auteur. **

**ENCORE MOI, **flûte à quelques minutes j'étais dans les temps mais bon c'est le jeu ma pauvre lucette. Voilà aujourd'hui du KuroShou un peu nul parce que j'avais pas la force de faire autre chose so : pas de plot, pas d'intelligence, pas d'originalité, et pas de longueur parce que flemme ahahaha

Cet OS est donc fait dans le cadre du deuxième jour de la OS Week organisée par **AsterRealm** et **Aeliheart974** sur Twitter, bénies soient-elles =) petit résumé de cette Week :

**Day 1** : Never have I ever / Cinéma

**Day 2** : Secret Hideaway / Art

**Day 3** : Betrayal / Heart song

**Day 4 **: Seeing red / Boundaries

**Day 5** : Without / Patience

**Day 6 **: Illogical / Knowing how

**Day 7** : Remorse / plans

(Merci **Aeli** pour le soutien sur le dernier OS, t'es vraiment adorable je jjfjf, et bien sûr à **liuanne** parce que voilà t'es mon bro coeur coeur)

Courage à ceux qui liront en pensant que c'est de la qualité, je ne suis qu'une énorme publicité mensongère.

* * *

**Can't hold our bad luck**

* * *

**Day 2 : Secret hideaway**

Kuroo voulait bien l'admettre : il avait fait le malin, et cette situation était en partie sa faute. Mais pour sa défense, apprendre que l'un de ses meilleurs amis avait des pouvoirs magiques était un peu déconcertant, alors forcément il avait voulu voir où ça pouvait aller.

– Miaouu.

Oikawa releva la tête de son grimoire tandis que Mika commençait à lui caresser le dessus du crâne. Kuroo aurait bien aimé lui hurler d'arrêter de faire ça, mais dans le fond c'était quand même particulièrement agréable et elle avait de belles mains propres qui sentaient bon le savon à l'amande.

– Tu crois qu'il va rester longtemps comme ça ? Parce que moi je le préfère sous cette forme, _regarde-moi comme il est mignon_, fit-elle en lui grattouillant le ventre.

Kuroo aurait pu se sentir honteux d'être ainsi jambes écartées devant une fille, mais il devait bien avouer qu'elle savait s'y prendre pour l'amadouer. Il miaula pour toute réponse.

– Je sais pas, grogna Oikawa en tournant une page. S'il n'avait rien dit, j'aurais peut-être pas eu l'idée d'essayer un sort que je connais pas bien... Oh merde si Iwa-chan rentre et qu'il le voit comme ça je suis un sorcier mort. On retrouvera même pas mon cadavre.

Mais Mika ne l'écoutait même pas, trop occupé à user de ses ongles pour rendre les grattouilles sous le menton encore plus agréables. Kuroo était aux anges il en oublia presque sa condition.

– Je croyais que c'était dans ce livre là... merde, je vais devoir appeler Kei-chan en renfort.

En entendant le surnom qu'Oikawa donnait à Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo arrêta immédiatement de ronronner et se releva, alerte. Si Akaashi venait, il y avait de grandes chances, pour que Bokuto vienne aussi. Et jamais il n'abandonnerait ainsi sa fierté aux mains d'un homme aussi innocemment cruel que son meilleur ami, qui ressortirait cette histoire à toutes les fêtes possibles – sans faire exprès, bien sûr, mais le mal serait fait -. Essayant de leur faire comprendre que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il préférait qu'on le castre de suite, Kuroo miaula plusieurs fois en utilisant ses coussinets pour tapoter la main de Mika.

– Oh mais oui petit Kuroo trop mignon on va trouver une solution t'en fais pas, _mooooh_ –

Il essaya de passer outre le fait qu'elle s'adressait à lui comme à un enfant, mais ce fut difficile. Pour la peine, il la laissa le caresser quelques secondes de plus.

– Mika, soupira Oikawa en la voyant faire. Je te rappelle que ce que tu traites comme ton animal domestique est un être humain d'un mètre quatre-vingt-huit, quand même.

– Mais regarde-le, il est si _petit_ on dirait un chaton ! Et avec son poil tout noir –

Être appelé petit en fut trop pour son égo : il se dégagea de son étreinte et monta sur la table où Oikawa étalait trois autres livres devant lui. Même en se rapprochant au maximum, Kuroo n'en comprit pas une ligne et finit donc par se coucher à côté en se léchant la patte.

– Il va falloir éplucher tous les ouvrages qui parlent de transformation animale, tout ça parce que Monsieur Kuroo a voulu que je teste mes pouvoirs sur lui.

_Hey ! s_'offusqua-t-il en relevant la tête pour le fusiller du regard. _Ça va d'inventer des circonstances, oui ? Il me semble qu'une certaine personne ait dit « quoi, tu me crois pas ? » avant de sortir une formule magique de son chapeau sans que j'aie eu à ouvrir la bouche. _En vérité, ça avait débuté par Kuroo qui tentait de savoir si ses amis profitaient une fois encore de sa trop grande crédulité, puis tout à coup Oikawa avait décidé de lui donner un exemple grandeur nature.

Quand il voulut leur faire part de ses opinions, tout ce qui sortit de sa gueule fut quelques miaulements de plus.

– Bon, ça suffit, déclara soudain Oikawa en attrapant son téléphone portable dans sa poche.

Mika sourit.

– Ça tombe bien ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu Keiji ! Suguru sera vert d'apprendre que je l'ai vu avant lui.

Kuroo regarda le téléphone avec un air paniqué et sauta sur l'épaule de Tooru pour l'empêcher de faire une immense bêtise. S'il passait cet appel et que Bokuto venait, c'en était fini de lui.

Mais comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, Oikawa n'eut qu'à l'attraper par la peau du coup et le lancer sur le canapé pour appuyer sur la touche de son téléphone. Quelques secondes et « bien sûr viens avec Bokuto » plus tard, Kuroo faisait le mort sur l'un des coussins.

– Quoi ? lui demanda Mika en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Tu veux pas retrouver ta taille normale ?

Ce n'était clairement pas le problème ici, mais personne n'avait l'air de s'en inquiéter. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il fuie loin d'ici, la queue entre les jambes si nécessaire après tout sa réputation était en jeu. Se remettant rapidement sur ses pattes, il lança un regard noir à Mika qui lui répondit par un « oooh trop mignon » puis sauta au sol avec toute l'agilité qui lui avait été offerte. S'il y avait bien un avantage à être devenu un chat, c'était qu'à présent plus personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'il possédait la grâce d'une baleine échouée. Tout en muscles et en délicatesse, Kuroo sprinta en direction de la fenêtre ouverte tandis qu'Oikawa se relevait brusquement :

– Mec tu fous qu –

Il n'entendit pas la suite, car le chat Kuroo Tetsurou courait à présent vers sa liberté.

* * *

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire : qu'on le rende à Oikawa quitte à ce que ce dernier le transforme en crapaud. N'importe quel sort entre les mains du sorcier était largement préférable à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, à savoir se faire enlever par son pire ennemi.

– T'es vraiment pas coopératif comme chat, râla Daishou alors que Kuroo tendait sa patte vers le ciel dans une dernière tentative désespérée.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cela ne l'empêcha absolument pas de continuer à déguster sa glace tout en calant Kuroo sur son épaule. Il avait croisé le chemin de Daishou Suguru quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il essayait de savoir si le stop qu'il venait de passer était le même que celui qu'il avait vu dix minutes plus tôt : il n'avait pas eu le temps d'obtenir sa réponse, car trois secondes plus tard son corps se faisait honteusement soulever et le visage de Suguru apparaissait devant ses yeux.

À présent, il tentait sa nouvelle technique préférée : faire le mort et attendre.

– Tu me fais un peu penser à quelqu'un, avoua Daishou alors que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il se baladait avec un chat qui ne bougeait plus.

Kuroo tendit l'oreille, pas vraiment étonné par le fait que l'autre vipère était du genre à parler aux animaux. Il avait pas d'amis de toute façon.

– T'as le même air con.

_Putain je vais me le faire._

Il quitta sa position d'autodéfense pour lui mettre un coup de griffe sur la joue, mais Daishou ne réagit même pas et se contenta de hausser un sourcil en essuyant sa pommette.

– Bizarre comme chat.

Puis il le caressa entre les oreilles, sans aucune raison valable, et Kuroo décida qu'il voulait bien rester quelques minutes de plus.

* * *

Comment Kuroo avait réussi à s'endormir dans une position aussi peu confortable resterait à jamais un mystère, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux la rue avait disparu et il ne se trouvait plus ballotté sur une épaule. En vérité, il reposait sur une surface à peu près confortable – très douce, en tout cas – qui sentait bon la lessive.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de profiter car des mains l'attrapèrent et il se retrouva posé sur un torse.

_C'était pas un rêve._

– Quand tu pionces, tu rigoles pas toi. Je t'ai secoué dans tous les sens t'as pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Kuroo n'eut même pas la force de feuler un coup tant Daishou n'avait aucun bon sens. Un être vivant ne bougeait plus ? Ne le laissez pas entre les mains de cet imbécile. Certes, il n'aurait peut-être pas fait mieux, mais au moins il n'aurait pas fait pire.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à se lever – il devait bien avouer que le torse de Daishou n'était pas le pire endroit où il avait fini à plat ventre, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable de rester – une main commença à lui grattouiller le dos et il sut qu'il était foutu.

_Bon, juste deux minutes et après je m'en vais._

Kuroo aurait bien voulu ne jamais le croiser : cela faisait deux semaines que les vacances avaient commencé, et il commençait enfin à oublier ce crush ridicule qui avait commencé à faire son chemin à force de fréquenter cet enfoiré cinq heures par jour. Il devait juste ne pas l'avoir en visu et hop, plus de cœur qui se serre et de papillons dans le ventre.

Aussi simple que ça.

– T'as vraiment le même air con que lui.

Retenant difficilement un grognement, Kuroo rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés sous la caresse. Mais ce ne fut pas un rictus suffisant qu'il trouva sur le visage de Daishou mais un air sérieux, son regard fixé sur lui. Sa main remonta le long de son dos et il lui frotta le côté de la tête, juste au-dessus des moustaches.

Bien malgré lui, Kuroo ronronna.

– Tu sais, je ramasse pas des boules de poils tous les jours, hein ?

_Très heureux de l'apprendre._ Observant discrètement autour de lui, Kuroo put constater qu'ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de pièce en bois, avec une ouverture qui laissait apercevoir les arbres au-dehors.

_Ce mec a une cabane ?_

– Juste...

Daishou fronça les sourcils, puis soupira.

– C'est pas comme si tu pouvais aller lui répéter de toute façon. T'es un chat.

Il déglutit et fit une moue étrange que Kuroo ne pourrait plus jamais effacer de sa mémoire.

– Il me manque un peu.

_Quoi ? De qui est-ce qu'il parle ?_ Toute cette situation était bien trop soudaine pour qu'il y comprenne quelque chose.

– Forcément, ça fait des mois que je le vois presque tous les jours en cours c'est pas que j'en regretterai sa sale tronche mais... tu vois, quoi.

_Non, je vois rien du tout abruti, je suis censé être un chat._ Il avait arrêté de ronronner, et observait à présent Daishou avec de grands yeux ronds, se demandant s'il n'était pas toujours endormi, ou alors mieux : mort à cause d'un foutu sort qui aurait mal tourné.

Car il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce qui était en train d'arriver _arrive vraiment._

– Ça prouve bien que je suis complètement taré, ce que je suis en train de faire. Je parle à un chat de gouttière que j'ai ramassé dans une rue. Juste parce que tu lui ressembles un peu.

Mais il n'arrêta pas de le caresser pour autant.

– Si ça se trouve, t'as plein de puces.

_Je suis super propre, je te signale._

– Je devrais faire quoi, à ton avis ? Si je vais lui parler, il trouvera forcément ça bizarre. Mais si je demande encore à Mika de prendre une photo de lui discrètement je crois qu'on retrouvera jamais ne serait-ce que mes ossements.

_Oh putain de merde._

– T'es pas super utile, comme chat.

Il lâcha un nouveau soupir, puis le lâcha complètement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pendant quelques secondes.

– J'aurais pas dû t'emmener ici t'as peut-être des maîtres. Si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de te chercher partout pendant que moi je t'enferme dans la cabane au fond de mon jardin.

Il grimaça.

– Ça fait un peu bizarre dit comme ça.

Une dernière caresse sur la tête, puis Daishou se leva en époussetant son pantalon.

– Aller vas-y. Retrouve ta liberté.

Mais soudain, son téléphone portable se mit à vibrer dans le pull posé à côté de lui, et quand il décrocha Kuroo eut un mauvais pressentiment.

– Mika ? Ouais qu'est-ce qu –

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que le chat entamait sa fuite.

– Comment ça Kuroo a disparu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, appelez la police, non ?

Son visage passa d'une incompréhension totale à l'étonnement le plus complet : son regard s'égara vers celui qui tentait de prendre la poudre d'escampette et il lui attrapa la queue.

– Répète-moi ça pour voir ? Surtout la partie où Oikawa a des pouvoirs et où Kuroo s'est transformé en chat.

_Oikawa, au secours._

* * *

– Et donc, personne n'a eu la présence d'esprit de me prévenir ?

Daishou les fusillait tous du regard – sauf Mika, il avait encore un instinct de survie –, assis dans le canapé, les jambes et les bras croisés devant lui.

Keiji ne releva même pas la tête de son grimoire.

– Quoi, maintenant on est obligé de te tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe ? On est quoi, tes secrétaires ?

À aucun moment, depuis qu'il avait raccroché le téléphone et attrapé Kuroo pour le coincer sous son bras comme un sac à main, Daishou ne l'avait regardé directement. Il évitait tout contact visuel, agissait comme s'il n'était pas là, et tentait certainement de ramasser les quelques morceaux de sa dignité qui ne s'étaient pas envolés dans cette cabane.

– Peut-être pas tout, non, mais au moins quand _oh je ne sais pas_, l'un de mes amis transforme l'autre imbécile en animal – d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que y'a que moi que ça étonne que ces deux-là puissent faire des trucs comme ça !

Mika lui tapota l'épaule.

– Et bien : j'étais au courant, Bokuto aussi – forcément –, Iwa pareil, et –

– Ouais, j'étais le dernier quoi.

Elle recommença une nouvelle fois, pour la postérité.

Akaashi se racla la gorge.

– Bon, si ça vous dérange pas j'ai autre chose à faire alors on pourrait se dépêcher ?

Kuroo feula. _C'est bien, de prendre mes problèmes au sérieux, super les potes !_

Il n'avait plus forcément envie de retrouver son apparence humaine. Enfin, si quand même, parce que les boules de poils dans la bouche c'était pas terrible, et que se faire renifler les fesses par le premier mâle venu n'était pas mieux. Mais au moins, quand il était en chat, Daishou était un tant soit peu honnête et personne n'avait à subir les conséquences de tous ces sentiments humains compliqués.

– Bon, Kuroo t'es prêt ? lui demanda Oikawa en se positionna devant lui.

_Non._

– Parfait. Évite de bouger.

Il fit une petite grimace, un mouvement compliqué du poignet, puis déclama quelque chose d'étrange : la seconde d'après Kuroo était assis sur la table du salon, complètement nu et bien humain.

– Balancez-lui quelque chose par pitié, grogna Akaashi en cachant les yeux de Bokuto, silencieux depuis le début, qui lui souffla par la même occasion « tu sais je l'ai déjà vu à poil, hein ».

– J'ai, assura Mika en lui lançant un coussin qu'il plaça devant la seule partie qu'il ne désirait pas montrer à tout le monde dans la pièce.

Kuroo se racla la gorge et se levant.

– Bon, je vais mettre des vêtements : que personne ne regarde mes fesses.

Il lança un petit regard en direction de Daishou qui rougit légèrement en passant son pouce sous sa gorge pour lui annoncer son sort prochain.

* * *

Il avait réussi à coincer Daishou dans un coin, des heures après qu'il ait retrouvé son apparence humain. La nuit était tombée, Mika dormait dans la chambre d'Oikawa et tous les autres se partageaient le matelas gonflable posé sur le sol du salon. Ils avaient laissé le canapé à Keiji.

– Bon, annonça Kuroo alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, sur l'une des chaises de la petite terrasse en bois.

Il aurait sûrement pu se douter qu'Oikawa n'était pas normal bien avant : qui possédait une terrasse en bois pour lui tout seul à à peine vingt et un ans ?

– Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute, non ?

Daishou ne répondit rien et se contenta de lancer un petit caillou dans le noir.

– Quoi, t'es gêné ? J'avoue que c'était peut-être pas la meilleure –

– La meilleure quoi ? Ouais, même moi je peux être gêné, et j'ai pas trop envie d'entendre ce que tu vas me dire, tu vois. Alors fais-moi plaisir et oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Les sourcils de Kuroo se haussèrent. Il y avait donc des choses que Daishou Suguru prenait au sérieux : il n'y aurait pas cru.

– Tu me manquais aussi un peu, avoua-t-il en se passant une main gênée sur la nuque. On se fait chier sans toi.

Comme il ne répondit rien, Kuroo crut qu'il ne voulait toujours pas en parler.

– On devrait... faire quelque chose à l'occasion. Aller se foutre de la gueule des gosses qui se pètent la gueule au skatepark par exemple.

Ses doigts se décalèrent légèrement, jusqu'à effleurer la main qui se trouvait pas loin. Il déglutit, les joues rouges, et tenta sa chance : sa peau toucha la sienne et Daishou ne rompit pas le contact.

– Ouais, on pourrait faire ça, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Quand Kuroo se retourna enfin vers lui, même l'obscurité ne fut pas suffisante pour camoufler sa gêne apparente.

Il sourit, soulagé.

– Au fait, c'était vrai cette histoire de photos ?

– La ferme.

* * *

BON, je sais c'est très court et ça va très vite, et bref, voilà j'avais la flemme je vous dis krkrkr rip

Bonne nuit les enfants, vive le KuroShou quand même


End file.
